User blog:VeryImperfectRig/Half-Life: Weapon Edition
This is not finished yet. I sometimes wanted to show this thing. What is a Half-Life: Weapon Edition? The Half-Life: Weapon Edition is a Russian modification for 1998 video game Half-Life. This mod is inspired my idea of any weapon concepts. (well, some...) This mod has some weapons that based off of from other media (such as Unreal Tournament, Serious Sam, etc.) The images coming soon... Melee Medkit A portable medkit for healing teammates and poison enemies. Crowbar The most iconic weapon in the game. Bandsaw It is a chainsaw. Torch It is a blow torch which used to repair the turret. Also, it has a vodka. :D Lightsaber It is a Star Wars lightsaber with a space blaster. Pistol Glock A regular Glock 17 with a laser sight. This weapon can dual wield. USP A green-camo USP. It has a suppressor. Desert Eagle It is a Desert Eagle with a laser sight and an ACOG sight. 357. Python It is a black Colt Python. Uzi It is an Uzi (its appearance looks more like MAC 10). It also can dual wield. Chendler Pistol A shotgun with a ballistic shield. My Riot Control is inspired by this weapon. However, the difference is Chendler Pistol has a bayonet. Assault Spas 14 A pump-action combat shotgun. (It is based on the Spas 12) Combat Spas 12 A semi-auto combat shotgun with a scope. Assault Shotgun A 30mm shotgun. (This weapon came from Natural Selection, the HL mod) MP5 It is a H&K Mp5sd with a grenade launcher. M16 It is a semi-auto M16 with grenade launcher. (It's shoot a gas grenade instead of HE grenade) Steyr AUG & Sig Sg552 They are dual wielded assault rifles. AK74 It is based on the AK-74 with a GP-25 grenade launcher. Sniper HK G11 A full-auto assault rifle. U2 It is a burst-fire assault rifle with a grenade launcher. (It is actually based off of the FN F2000) Crossbow The most iconic projectile-based sniper weapon in the Half-Life series with some modification that it's able to shoot an Accelerate bolt and Explosive bolt. SVD It is based off of the SVD Dragunov. AWM A bolt-action sniper rifle. (Based on the Arctic Warfare Magnum) Barrett It is a semi-auto sniper rifle with an explosive ammunition. Heavy M249 SAW A light machine gun based off of the M249. M134 Minigun A heavyweight minigun. Nailgun Double-barreled nailgun with laser sight. Froster A cryokinesis rifle with both scope and grenade launcher. (It's shoot a cluster grenade) Flamethrower A flamethrower. (This weapon came from Desert Crisis, the HL mod) Flak Cannon A cannon that shoot the ricochet shrapnel. (Based on the Flak Cannon from the Unreal Tournament) Machine Guns Dual wielded rifles that shoot 3-burst rounds. (required a Heavy Armor to use them) BFG It is a deadly large cannon with Cobalt Slugs cartridge and Sun of God as a secondary fire. This weapon came from Desert Crisis, the HL mod) Launcher RPG7 A rocket-propelled grenade with a laser sight. Incendiary Cannon A rocket launcher with a incendiary rockets. WHL (War Head Launcher) A rocket launcher with a scope. (Based off of the RPO-A Shmel) Devastator A 4 rocket launcher. (based on the XPML21 Rocket Launcher from Serious Sam) Redeemer A large nuke launcher. (based on the Redeemer from the Unreal Tournament) Energy Smart Gun TBA Tesla Gun It is a M41A Pulse Rifle from Alien. Egon Gun TBA Plasma Rifle TBA Photon Gun TBA Gauss Gun TBA TAU Cannon TBA Gloun Gun TBA Displacer The well-known weapon from Half-Life Opposing Force. Explosive Flashbang TBA HE Grenade TBA Tripmine TBA Satchel Charge TBA C4 Detpack TBA Experimental E11 Blaster It is a laser rifle from Star Wars. Bio Rifle The biomass cannon-like weapon. It will shoot the sticky projectile. The projectile can be detonated manually by secondary fire button. Pulse Rifle The cannon that shoots the hit-scan projectile, create an electric field. Damage any players upon touch. M72 Gauss Gun TBA Satellite Cannon The small pistol-shape satellite cannon. upon activating the cannon, the user has 15 seconds to escape the incoming ion cannon strike. This weapon only works outdoors. Chronosceptor The large cannon that shoots the black hole. Sucks the players and kill them instantly. Image Melee hl 2017-10-30 22-35-01-84.png|Medkit hl 2017-10-30 22-35-04-34.png|Crowbar hl 2017-10-30 22-35-06-99.png|Bandsaw hl 2017-10-30 22-35-12-63.png|Torch hl 2017-10-30 22-35-15-52.png|Torch (Drinking the vodka) hl 2017-10-30 22-35-21-16.png|Lightsaber and space blaster Pistol hl 2017-10-30 22-35-28-34.png|Glock hl 2017-10-30 22-39-04-63.png|Glock (dual wielded) hl 2017-10-30 22-35-35-75.png|USP (unsilenced) hl 2017-10-30 22-35-38-42.png|USP (silenced) hl 2017-10-30 22-35-42-77.png|Desert Eagle hl 2017-10-30 22-35-45-59.png|357. Python hl 2017-10-30 22-35-48-64.png|Uzi hl 2017-10-30 22-39-09-55.png|Uzi (dual wielded) Half is Life.png|Chendler Pistol hl 2017-10-30 22-35-54-14.png|Chendler Pistol (shielded) Assault hl 2017-10-30 22-35-57-11.png|Spas 14 hl 2017-10-30 22-35-59-52.png|Combat Spas 12 hl 2017-10-30 22-36-02-94.png|Assault Shotgun hl 2017-10-30 22-36-05-75.png|MP5 hl 2017-10-30 22-36-08-81.png|M16 hl 2017-10-30 22-36-13-72.png|Steyr AUG & Sig Sg552 hl 2017-10-30 22-36-17-47.png|AK74 Sniper hl 2017-10-30 22-36-20-55.png|HK G11 hl 2017-10-30 22-36-24-28.png|U2 hl 2017-10-30 22-36-27-44.png|Crossbow hl 2017-10-30 22-36-30-16.png|SVD hl 2017-10-30 22-36-38-78.png|AWM hl 2017-10-30 22-36-42-05.png|Barrett Heavy hl 2017-10-30 22-36-44-75.png|M249 SAW hl 2017-10-30 22-36-49-14.png|M134 Minigun hl 2017-10-30 22-36-52-45.png|Nailgun hl 2017-10-30 22-36-55-22.png|Froster hl 2017-10-30 22-36-58-56.png|Flamethrower hl 2017-10-30 22-37-01-91.png|Flak Cannon hl 2017-10-30 22-39-32-66.png|Dual Machine Guns hl 2017-10-30 22-37-05-86.png|BFG Launcher hl 2017-10-30 22-37-10-33.png|RPG7 hl 2017-10-30 22-37-13-99.png|Incendiary Cannon hl 2017-10-30 22-37-17-91.png|WHL hl 2017-10-30 22-37-21-02.png|Devastator hl 2017-10-30 22-37-24-72.png|Redeemer Energy hl 2017-10-30 22-37-27-72.png|Smart Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-37-29-97.png|M41A Tesla Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-37-32-47.png|Egon Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-37-35-02.png|Plasma Rifle hl 2017-10-30 22-37-38-58.png|Photon Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-37-41-92.png|Gauss Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-37-45-55.png|TAU Cannon hl 2017-10-30 22-37-49-52.png|Gloun Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-37-54-66.png|Displacer Explosive hl 2017-10-30 22-37-58-06.png|Flashbang hl 2017-10-30 22-38-00-20.png|HE Grenade hl 2017-10-30 22-38-02-47.png|Tripmine hl 2017-10-30 22-38-04-89.png|C4 Detpack Experimental hl 2017-10-30 22-38-07-49.png|E11 Blaster hl 2017-10-30 22-38-10-06.png|Bio Rifle hl 2017-10-30 22-38-13-39.png|Pulse Rifle hl 2017-10-30 22-38-16-28.png|M72 Gauss Gun hl 2017-10-30 22-38-19-20.png|Satellite Cannon hl 2017-10-30 22-38-25-14.png|Chronosceptor Category:Blog posts